


Locket

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [62]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, locket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Olivia acquires a mysterious locket.





	Locket

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea that has been brewing in the back of my mind. I've managed to make this into a longer story, and look forward to see where it goes, but for now, I hope you enjoy this little drabble/snippet. :D

* * *

James took a slow sip from his glass as he studied the Victorian locket in his other hand, tracing his thumb over the oval pendant that was engraved with garnet roses.  
  
He had never seen Olivia wear such a beautiful trinket.  
  
“James...”    
  
Looking up, he felt the glass slip from his hand and shatter on the floor as he reached for his gun.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
“It’s me.”  
  
“Olivia?” he asked in disbelief seeing her give a subtle nod in acknowledgment.  
  
This couldn't be real... because if it was, then his seventy-year-old lover was now a woman in her mid-thirties.

 

 


End file.
